Stranger Things Have Happened
by vixangel
Summary: Set during the Angel season 1 episode 'The Ring'. When Angel goes missing, Cordelia calls Buffy for help. Buffy gets herself captured to get him out. All the while knowing about a certain missing day. Two-shot.


**Hey guys! I'm back! I know it's been forever and it's not the 'Broken' sequel I'm afraid. Just a fairly short two-shot to get me back in the swing!**

**Shout out as always to my girl Jen (Angelsblueeyedgirl) and Rox and Summer if you're still about! Check my favourites for some awesome fics. Come on guys, lets revive the Buffy/Angel love we know is real (must stop the Cordelia and Spike hate…must stop)**

**This is set in the Angel episode 'The Ring', I've taken liberties with the timing in the episode slightly and of course put my own spin on it. No infringement, copyright etc etc intended….I just play with the characters- I don't own them. (You know just incase you were under the impressed I was Joss Whedon or Mutant Enemy in disguise or something) Enjoy! (I hope)**

Cordelia sat in the office of Angel Investigations. She was at the computer tapping lightly on her keyboard, occasionally sneaking glances at the phone. Trying to snap herself out of it she flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder and stared pointedly at the 'Demons, Demons, Demons' website…..concentrating.

Two minutes later she was chewing on the end of her pen, staring directly at the phone.

A further two minutes and she had gone as far as picking up the phone before immediately slamming it back into its base.

"This is ridiculous. I should just pick up the phone and call. I'll just say, 'Hey, What's up? Feel like helping me- the girl you can barely stand, find the man that broke your heart and left you?' Yeh, 'coz that's a good idea!" Cordelia huffed and slammed her hands down on the table.

"I'm Cordelia Chase, I wasn't Sunnydale High's head cheerleader for nothing. I can do this". She picked up the phone and dialled a familiar yet rarely used number. After two rings, it was picked up.

"Buffy? I need your help"

…...

Buffy tapped her hands on the steering wheel of her Mom's SUV as she sped down the freeway. The air around her was muggy and close. It was making her uncomfortable despite pulling her long blonde hair away from her face with a clip and shedding the thin cardigan she had thrown on over her dark blue flowing gypsy top.

Rolling the window down slightly, the sounds of the evening traffic overtook the low volume of the radio's current top 10 but neither sound registered with Buffy as she took a pull from her water bottle.

_I need your help._

It was still almost unbelievable that Cordelia had rung asking Buffy of all people for help. There wasn't really a question of whether Buffy would go or not, despite the hesitant tone in Cordelia's voice. It was Angel. Her Angel. Her Angel no matter what.

Even if she was pissed at him.

A frown settled low on Buffy's brow. She was concerned but not to the point of panic. She could feel Angel was still alive, perhaps not living a life of luxury right now, but the alive part was all that mattered. The frown was on behalf of that she didn't know what Angel's reaction would be when it was Buffy that found him- and find him she would.

The two of them had unfinished business that wasn't going to go away this time. You know, little things like a certain Master Vampire returning a whole day that didn't just belong to him. What he doesn't know is that some things just can't be returned- not that Buffy minded remembering the day at all- but the whole situation was twisted and made her angry. Always making decisions without thinking of the consequences.

The petite blonde hadn't thought twice about packing a bag and jumping in the car. Faith had woken up a few weeks previously and it was about time she stepped up to the proverbial plate and handled her fair share of 'their' destiny. If they encountered any trouble, Spike would pop up annoyingly she was sure. Or there was always the toy soldiers.

The last errant thought caused Buffy to shudder in response. That whole ridiculous set up was a story for another day. She just wasn't sure how long she could keep up the pretence of being friends with Riley for information. However she had to buck up and get on according to Giles….what was it he had said? Oh yes- _Needs must Buffy, needs must._

Except Giles didn't get the sinking sickly feeling of betrayal deep in his gut every time she had to meet up and be friendly with the wet-wipe. Or the feeling that the further she got into the initiative, the more danger she, and those closest to her were in and she was in no position to be increasing the danger right now.

The bright lights of LA appeared in front of her, pulling Buffy from her thoughts as her 'determined' face slipped into place. She was coming here for two reasons and she would accomplish both. She'd had an epiphany of sorts recently and despite her physical 18 years, she really was much older mentally and had taken the corresponding responsibility. Gone was the naivity of a 'normal' life. Whatever that was anyway.

Pulling up to the now somewhat familiar office building she took a deep cleansing breath. She wasn't nervous or scared, just taking a moment before everything changed.

_Here we go._

She walked in, navigating until she found the frosted glass door with 'Angel Investigations' and what she still thought was an owl- for reasons only known to Cordelia, clearly marked. Pushing it open she came across the almost disturbing sight of Wesley and Cordy hunched over a computer, deep in thought.

"Someone call for the Ghostbusters?" Buffy began. _Oh great, way to show off that new found maturity Buff!_

"Buffy! Hi! I'm so glad you're here. We've looked everywhere, its been two days. The sun is up, we don't know if Angel is dust in the…." At Buffy's arched brow and Wes's sudden half choking cough, Cordy cut herself off. "Erm, well you know. I mean- we're worried and I'm so glad you're here to help, even though it was me that rang you and lets face it, not exactly your BFF".

Buffy almost smiled at Cordy's surprisingly candid admission. "Where else would I be. Lets just get this out of the way shall we? High School was a long time ago. We were young, stupid and, well, you thought you knew it all. Let's start over. If Angel trusts you. I trust you. You care about him and he hasn't had enough of that in his life. One condition though and I'll only say it once. Know where you stand and where I belong. No Queen C trying to control the world or sticking her nose in. You should know by now it's Angel and I no matter how many miles are between us or how many idiotic noble stunts he pulls trying to 'protect' me". The end of Buffy's statement held an edge to it that made the other occupants in the room take notice.

"You didn't even need to say it the once Buffy, if I didn't know it already, the major brooding, picture staring forlorn puppy look gave it away. If anyone deserves their happy ever after, it's you guys". Cordy had moved to stand in front of Buffy and surprised them both by pulling Buffy into a quick hug.

"If Angel wants to pull his head out of his perfect ass and stop standing in our way, perhaps we'll get there one day hmm?" Buffy tried to shake off the icy annoyance she had with the ensouled vampire and concentrate.

"Ahem, well not that this isn't touching and I really don't want to be the one to remind you, but, Angel? Possibly in a dire situation. Missing?" Wes had felt uncomfortable yet proud to witness the two strong young women put there differences aside and move forward- his faith in the powers of good, restored that little bit more.

"It's ok Wes, he's alive. I can track him when I have a bit of an idea where to look and who to beat- I mean, politely ask for information"

Buffy listened intently and stored important names and details as Wes and Cordy filled her in on the last few days, starting with the visit from Darin, his apparent missing brother and Angel going to visit the bookies that Jack-his brother, was in trouble with. They went on to say about the Howler demon they had identified from Darin's description and the now two day radio silence from Angel. The slayer in her worked out a battle plan but just nodded and wrote down her cell number, telling Angel's crew not to worry, she'd find him tonight or check back with information by the morning.

Buffy strolled over the Angel's weapons closet and pulled it open.

"Merry Christmas Buffy". She ghosted her hands across various daggers, crossbows, axes and swords, giving a half smile as she picked up Angel's broadsword. She swung it round testing the weight, enjoying the familiar feeling of being close to Angel.

"Ah Buffy, Angel is highly erm, protective over his weapons. That sword in particular. Almost entranced in its upkeep and cleanliness-" This was the second time a look from Buffy had cut someone off mid-sentence tonight. "Of course you knew that, you know Angel and how he gets about his sentimental and favourite things".

"And things I gave him"

"You gave him that?" Wes looked slightly confounded. The broadsword was old yet ornate. Heavy in quality and substance. Certainly nothing he would have imagined a young Buffy obtaining.

"I sure did. Anyway, I'm burning moonlight hours here" Buffy replaced the broadsword, and grabbed a few knives, including some from her own bag, sliding them into various pockets and crevices. "So I'll keep in touch, don't panic". With a wave of her hand clutching a stake, she was out the door.

Wes and Cordy looked at each other for a good ten seconds before commenting.

"You think she's going to find him just so she can kick the crap out of him?"

Wes smirked and shook his head. "Stranger things have happened Cordy".

…...

The street had been fairly quiet and rundown for the last few blocks until Buffy turned the corner. Walking slowly without drawing attention to herself, she saw the cars and people seemingly congregating outside a random nondescript building. Nondescript if you didn't count the big burly bouncers checking tickets of its well dressed clientele before they entered.

Shrinking against the wall Buffy wrinkled her nose. The smell of sewer and Howler demon goo was nearly over shadowed by the smell of smoke the Bookie left on her clothes.

Apparently Angel had given him a hundred bucks. Buffy just promised not to kill him. It Hadn't stopped him trying to act the big man, lighting his cigarette and exhaling in her face. Perhaps his broken arm and nose will help him remember his manners.

Firing a quick text off to Wes and Cordy with a kind of description of her whereabouts, Buffy edge round the side of the building. A guard is standing by what looks to be a broken basement window- Angel's point of entry would be a pretty safe wager. She knew he was here, could feel the tingle in her soul. As well as the annoyance.

"Hey! You can't be back here. Do you have a ticket?" The guard barely finished speaking before Buffy executed a sharp jab in the throat followed by a kick to the midsection and a well placed blow to knock the guard out cold.

"Sorry, I must have left my ticket in my other purse". Buffy knelt down pulling the temporary wooden panel off the window and slipped inside.

After navigating through corridors and following the sound of a crowd she emerged into a massive room with what looked to be a pit in the middle. All around were well dressed men and women, sipping drinks, laughing and flirting as if it was intermission at the opera. Keeping in the shadows Buffy observed the pit, dirty and bloodstained with a gated entrance and what looked like a gated window- reminiscent of a roman games arena. It had a thick red ring painted round the top too. Quickly working out what this was Buffy ignored the sickening feeling of these people getting enjoyment from what undoubtedly had to be demon fights. _Perhaps I should hook them up with the initiative!_

She saw a side door open and a couple of guys in suits come through, followed by guards. Figuring them to be the ring leaders, she followed them with her eyes as they took there place by the side of the pit. The older looking of the two turned to talk to a smartly dressed, thin, somewhat sour looking woman. After a minute she saw something exchanged- money for a bet maybe?- and the guy laugh before turning away.

Suddenly the announcer was getting the events going. "Ladies and Gentleman, the McNamara brothers…" Buffy's head shot up at the name. _So Angel had been set up then_. She recognised the name from the case the AI team had taken on and felt put-out and annoyed on her mates behalf. She caught the end of the announcer introducing the first fight. _Baker? Barker? Maybe._

"Baker's challenger makes his ring début tonight. He's a highly skilled fighter with a taste for blood. Let's welcome - Angel!"

_Baker then._ Buffy pressed herself even further back into the wall but keeping a good view in case she needed to intervene. Her eyes quickly raked over Angel, he looked a little worse for wear but nothing major. Her eyes narrowed in on the metal cuff round his wrist, its match on the other demon. The bell rings and Baker spin-kicks Angel. Buffy quickly identifies Angel only using defensive and evasive manoeuvres and huffed in annoyance. He has hundreds of years of perfected fighting styles and he's being noble in a ring with a demon.

Noticing the knife being dropped into the pit and the dismissive look on the suits face, Buffy stepped forward ready to step in. Concentrating back on the fight she ignored the fine lines of his muscles as he quickly ducked and dodged Baker's punches. Ignored the puckered brow where he was concentrating and his long legs keeping him out of harms way. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her which was enough for Angel to slightly lose focus, glancing in her vague direction before slipping into game face when Barker finally managed to nick his arm with the knife.

The crowd chant "Killing Blow. Killing Blow" as Buffy cursed her foolishness and stepped back as Angel turns the knife towards Barker, so he twists it into his own chest. Angel drops the knife and stares at the blood on his hands as the crowd cheers his name. He turns and walks directly out of the ring before the announcer had even finished with the fight stats.

…...

Downstairs Angel pulls his ruined shirt off leaving him in a white vest. He cleans the blood off his hands with the shirt before tossing it away in disgust. He shook his head trying to dispel the disturbing pull he felt deep inside. The feeling he usually got when a certain slayer was near.

_Barker must have hit me harder than I thought._

Jack walked in and called for Trepkos and Malish. This was Trepkos' 20th fight and you needed 21 wins to be released. Malish had two and too much confidence. Angel had stood up for him the first night but it hadn't gone down well. As they passed him, Angel tried again to get through to them.

"If no one fights, no one dies."

"You fought though didn't you? You're alive" another demon, Cribb, stated.

"Baker isn't though"

Cribb carried on. "One lucky kill doesn't make you an expert."

"That wasn't the first life I've taken - or the 21st."

They broke off to hear the announcer introducing Malish and Trepkos, one of the crowd favourites and the crowd cheer. Angel shook his head and turned away to sit against the wall.

…...

Buffy observed the fight for a few minutes and rapidly got disgusted with the crowds enjoyment and bored with the fight. The bigger demon, Trepkos was clearly toying with the smaller one and it was getting on her nerves. Quickly, and perhaps rashly, she realised the quickest way to Angel would be through the lions den. Decision made, she stepped up to the side, gripped the railing and executed a perfect flip, sending herself over the edge.

**Hope you are enjoying this so far…send a little love so I know if I've lost my touch lol. **


End file.
